Primerizo
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Takeru es solo un playboy de boca hacia afuera, pero no tiene experiencia en nada. Por lo que su primera vez con Hikari resulta de todo menos romántica. ¿Conseguirá estar a la altura de las circunstancias? Este es un reto de Lore-chan02 del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!


**Primerizo de Gale el Remolino**

* * *

—¡Hola, Takeru! —Una jovial chica se acercó al nombrado rubio, el cual se giró y le sonrió. La chica soltó otro jovial "Ji ji ji" y los dos se fueron caminando al cine.

—Ya es la cita número ocho —gruñó Yamato.

—¿De la semana? —Hikari estaba sorprendida.

—¡Del día! —corrigió.

Yamato, el hermano mayor de Takeru, y Hikari, la mejor amiga del mismo, se encontraban vigilando al chico entre unos arbustos. A pesar de las contantes advertencias de Hikari, además de la obviedad de que esconderse tras unos arbustos no era especialmente efectivo, la joven castaña terminó siendo arrastrada por el hermano mayor de Takeru. Yamato podría haber llamado a Taichi, a ellos dos se les daba bien hacer el idiota, no a ella.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? —Hika se soltó del agarre de Yamato —Takeru es libre de hacer lo que él quiera.

—Ya, bueno. Takeru es libre, pero no por ello más concienciado. No quiero que haga ninguna barbaridad.

—¿Barbaridad? Tan solo lleva a su cita al cine.

—Eso es lo que quiere que pensemos.

—¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

—No.

Hikari cayó al suelo en plan columna. No comprendía la terrible necesidad de Yamato de espiar a su hermano menor.

—¡Ya entran! ¡Vamos! —Una vez más, Hikari fue arrastrada por Yamato.

—Yamato, ¿no será que tienes celos de tu hermano menor? —indagó Hikari. Yamato apretó los dientes y farfulló.

—¿Celoso? ¿De un virgen como él? —El comentario de Yamato sorprendió bastante a las chica—Tan solo cuando me supere en el número de conquistas.

Hikari suspiró. Jamás entendería a los chicos. Tenían una mente tan limitada para algunas cosas. Sin embargo, durante las dos siguientes horas de "espionaje", no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el comentario de Yamato.

¿De un virgen como él?

Eso no era del todo ciento según los rumores que corrían de boca en boca por todo el instituto. Que ella, siendo la más cercana a su mejor amigo, hubiese creído lo que las malas lenguas decían, ya era desconocer demasiado. Aunque también se planteó el hecho de que Yamato estuviera bravuconeando, pero no era muy típico del mayor de los rubios hacer eso.

Hikari esperó el momento oportuno para preguntárselo a Takeru, cuando los dos estuvieron solos dentro de su casa, esto es, la casa del propio chico.

—Takeru, ¿eres virgen? —Fue ese acto en el que Hikari llegó a la conclusión de que no había sido un buen momento para preguntar. Los malos momentos residían en el instante en el que hacías la pregunta y, el interrogado, tenía la boca llena de algún líquido. Pues bien, ese era uno de esos momentos. Este pulverizó el zumo de naranja y este salió despedido en forma de lluvia dorada.

—¿A qué ha venido eso tan de repente?

—Responde con una afirmación, no con otra pregunta.

—No estoy obligado a responder.

—El que calla otorga, pues. Gracias por responder mi duda.

—No soy... —comenzó Takeru. Se detuvo en el acto. Nunca había mentido a Hikari y ni siquiera su orgullo lo obligaría a hacer lo contrario —¿Nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?

—Al menos murió sabiendo.

—¿Te apetece morir para saberlo? —Su tono de voz se volvió perspicaz.

—Eso dependerá del tipo de muerte que me tengas preparada —contraatacó la otra.

Takeru se quedó estático. No sabía cómo defenderse ante aquella declaración. Si dejaba de lado su estúpida soberbia, podría decir que era una broma y que dejar el tema. En fin, no por nada la soberbia era conocida como un pecado capital. Se acercó el chico a ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la contraria. La muchacha no se movió de ahí. Ella también era soberbia. Y al final, las ínfulas acabaron por juntarlos a ambos en beso fogoso.

La voluntad de Hikari flaqueó, pero se mantuvo recta. Si bien los rumores de Takeru sobre el sexo podrían no ser ciertos, desde luego, era un gran besador. Le pareció a la chica una completa locura el hecho de compartir saliva con el otro y, en cierto momento, creyó estar en un sueño. Sin embargo, Takeru no era el único que mentía. Sin bien era un completo virgen, aparentando lo contrario. Hikari tampoco era muy santa y, desde luego, no primeriza. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de que la balanza se inclinara a favor de esta cuando metió sus manos entre la camisa de Takeru y el muchacho se sobresaltó. Bien, iba ganando. No obstante, el otro comenzó a imitarla y a hacer lo mismo. Dado que ella podía tocarlo de aquella manera, el muchacho se preguntó porque él no podría hacer lo mismo, y lo hizo. Se sintió tan incómodo que acabó por retirar sus manos, y luego las de Hikari. La castaña le miró con extrañeza y giró la cabeza. Sus pupilas delataban cierto deseo. Si alguna vez Takeru había pensado en detenerse, ahora se lo estaba replanteando. Pero no podía, debía decirle a su amiga que era un principiante, que había ocultado la verdad. Takeru comenzaba a creer que Hikari se había hecho una idea equivocada de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La pregunta de ella sonó más a ronroneo que a pregunta.

Takeru se sonrojó. Pero era mejor decir la verdad que forzarse a aparentar ser algo que no era.

—No es lo que tú te piensas —giró la cabeza y apartó la mirada —. Lo siento.

—¿Y qué crees que es lo que yo pienso?

—Olvídalo —rechazó el tema —, es demasiado incómodo.

—¿Más incómodo que besarte conmigo?

La encaró.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

—¿Es mi culpa? —Parecía apenada.

—No es tu culpa —soltó un prolongado suspiro —. Tenías razón, no tengo ni idea de cómo va esto.

Hikari agarró la mano de Takeru.

—Déjate enseñar.

—¿Cómo dices? —Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Lo que oyes —repitió —. Solo si quieres.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Takeru apartó la mirada por la incomodidad. Hikari la buscó.

—No tocaré nada que no quieras, te lo prometo —juró la chica con ojos suplicantes —. ¿Seguimos? —Parecía deseosa de continuar. Miraba a Takeru con pupilas dilatadas y lo cogía con manos calientes.

—Bueno —No quería mostrarse reacio, a pesar de que se sentía un tanto incómodo. Además, si solo se trataba de roces y de caricias, no creía que pudiera pasar nada.

Reanudaron la sesión de besos. Hasta cierto punto, mantenerse de pie estaba resultando cansado e irritante. Acabaron sentados en el sofá. Como no, todo previsto por Hikari, pero con tan mala suerte que Takeru no vio donde comenzaba el cojín y donde terminaba el mueble, cayendo al suelo de culo. La chica contuvo la risa y lo ayudó a subir al sofá. La primera se recostó sobre el blando relleno mientras tiraba de los brazos del rubio para que este se colocara encima. El rubio, por su lado, no estaba concentrado. Sus movimientos eran rígidos y nerviosos. Acabó por darle un rodillazo a Hikari, la cual chilló en una indiscutible señal de molestia. El chico probó luego a agarrarla el labio inferior, tiró demasiado y, cómo no, volvió a hacerla daño.

—No te pongas nervioso —reprendió Hikari.

Aquel regaño tan solo acentuó más la inseguridad del joven, el cual sudaba la gota gorda con aquella situación. No pasaba nada. Hikari en seguida se encargó de hacerle olvidar mientras volvía a masajear su abdomen y espalda. El chico levantó una mano y la colocó en uno de los pechos de Hikari, era el derecho, el más lejos del respaldo del sofá. Apretó aquel trozo de piel con algo de fuerza. "Solo es grasa, solo es grasa", se decía, peno ni siquiera él podía luchar contra sus propios impulsos. Y bueno, ahí se quedó un buen rato hasta que ya no supo que más hacer. A él nadie le había dado un manual de instrucciones sobre cómo complacer a una mujer. Estaba perdido y desorientado. Su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado y había llegado a una fase de bloqueo total. Takeru volvió a sentirse incómodo, no sabía qué hacer y comenzó a temerse que la joven se burlara de él por su falta de conocimiento. Hikari apartó la cara y rompió el beso, buscando la mano del rubio y colocándola en su vientre: "Ahí" le indicó. Takeru obedeció de inmediato y comenzó a acariciar aquella zona. Ahora había caído en la cuenta de que a Hikari le volvían loca las caricias. Aunque claro, ¿a quién no?

Por otro lado, la muchacha bajó su propia mano a los pantalones de el rubio y comenzó a presionar suavemente, luego a masajear. Cuando comenzó a escuchar los primeros gruñidos, rompió el silencio.

—Avísame cuando te vayas a correr.

Asintió frenético y siguió con su labor. La experiencia estaba comenzando a ser más excitante, dejando atrás la incomodidad. La mano no tardó en comprobar cómo los pantalones eran presionados por cierto bulto. Pero la suerte estaba de malas ese día y Takeru acabó en una fortuita eyaculación precoz. Fue al baño a limpiarse y a cambiarse. Hikari lo esperó sentada en el sofá.

—Mejor, lo dejamos —dijo el muchacho en cuanto salió del cuarto de baño.

—Siéntate —ordenó la castaña mientras indicaba un hueco en el sofá. Esperó a que el otro se sentara.

—Soy penoso —quería que se lo tragase la tierra.

—No eres penoso, eres primerizo. ¿Crees que yo nunca lo he sido?

—Tú estás más experimentada que yo.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Lo es para mí —suspiró —. "Supongo que no estoy a la altura" —pensó con desagrado.

—Takeru, nadie nace sabiendo. Yo también tuve una primera vez y también me sentía así. Pero ponerse nervioso solo acarrea situaciones dolorosas en vez de placenteras —encaró con la mirada al chico —. Mi primera vez fue realmente dolorosa.

—¿A, sí?

—Te lo juro. No fue nada cómodo.

—¿Te dolió y eso?

—Pues —se rascó la barbilla mientras miraba hacia el techo — estaba tan asustada que me sequé. A partir de ahí el tema ya es algo más "áspero".

No quería saber cómo era aquello, tampoco quería descubrirlo.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó de nuevo —Otra de mis veces fue con un chico como tú, inexperto.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Estaba tan nervioso que por mucho que le tocara, no lograba empalmarle. Al final no sé quien pasó mayor vergüenza, si él o yo.

Los dos se echaron a reír suavemente.

—Por lo que me estás contando —comenzó Takeru —esto no ha ido tan mal.

—Por supuesto que no —apoyó Hikari —. Todo es cuestión de ir probando. Ir encontrando qué es lo que nos gusta más y que es lo que nos gusta menos. Así de simpe —y le colocó una mano en su mejilla —¿Cuando yo te acaricio en la espalda, te gusta?

—Supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Me gusta más cuando me masajeas el pecho.

—Pues dímelo. Así sabré donde tocarte.

Takeru se sonrojó.

—¿Y dónde te gusta que te toquen a ti, Hikari?

—Me gusta mucho sentir caricias en los pechos, el cuello y el vientre.

El chico se alegró de haber tocado con anterioridad dos de las zonas sugeridas.

—Piénsalo de esta manera, puedo ser tu profesora del sexo —le miró astutamente —. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que me estás empezando a excitar.

—Es mi trabajo.

Sonrieron. Pareciese que todo el mal ambiente que había antes había desaparecido gradualmente.

—¡Bien! —Hikari pegó un aplauso y se levantó del sofá —Ya que lo hemos solucionado, volvamos a empezar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

—¿No quieres?

—¿Bromeas? —y la agarró de la mano para llevársela a su cuarto.

Si bien era la finalidad de Hikari la de quitarle el pudor a Takeru, nunca pensó que este se iría tan rápido. De hecho, aún no se había ido completamente, pero Takeru se encontraba excitado y más cómodo. Por así decirlo, con ganas de aprender. Así que, ¿por dónde empezarían esta vez?

—Takeru, ¿has probado la felación?

Tragó saliva. Esa tarde iba a ser muy larga. Mucho.

* * *

Este es un reto de Lore-chan02 del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!


End file.
